This invention relates generally to hair accessories and, more particularly, to hair accessories that supplement the natural hair of a user.
Users supplement their natural hair to allow a wider variety of hair styles to be imparted to the user""s hair. Additionally, when users are endowed with relatively little hair, the users can supplement their hair to create the impression of a fuller head of hair. At least one known form of a hair piece provided for these purposes by attaching a hair switch to a hair clip such that the hair piece hangs from the hair clip, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,239. However, hair clips are sometimes considered informal and the user may wish to wear a hair extension without the hair clip being visible.
In one aspect, a method for fabricating a hair accessory to supplement a user""s natural hair is provided. The method includes providing a plurality of hair strands and a hair clip. The method further includes attaching the hair strands to the clip such that the clip is substantially concealed by the strands when the clip is attached to the user""s natural hair.
In another aspect, a hair accessory is provided. The hair accessory includes at least one support member and at least one connector member extending from the support member at two locations. The hair accessory further includes a hair clip including a body and at least one tooth extending from the body and interposed between the support member and the connector member. The hair accessory further includes a plurality of hair strands extending from the connector member.
In another aspect, a hair accessory is provided. The hair accessory includes at least one support member and at least two connector members, wherein each connector member extends substantially in a serpentine configuration from a respective first location of the support member to a respective second location of the support member. Each respective first location is substantially 180xc2x0 apart from the respective second location, and the connector members are alternating in a serpentine configuration to form a plurality of openings interposed with a plurality of overlapping sections. The hair accessory further includes a plurality of hair strands extending from the connector member.